Bearings are known to support a rotor against radial loading. When the radial bearings are used in a fluid environment, such as being submerged in the fluid, the fluid may or may not be a lubricating fluid and may contain particulates which enter the gap between bearing surfaces. The fluid environment may cause reduced life of the bearings and ineffective operation thereof.
An example of one such bearing assembly, used in a hydroelectric application, supports a rotor which is connected between turbine blades submerged in a flow of water and a generator at surface, wherein the bearing assembly supports a lower end of the rotor and is fully submerged in the water.
There is a need in industry for improved bearing assemblies which are operative in a fluid environment and which are not subject to failure as a result of the fluid or particulates therein.